


Kinktober 2019

by LittleLeonMan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Wax Play, afab language, ass worship, trans male Keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLeonMan/pseuds/LittleLeonMan





	Kinktober 2019

“Ah!” Keith squirmed as the heat hit his skin, the arousal curled in his gut just as hot. It was something new that they had decided to try, Lance straddling the backs of his thighs as he lit a candle and slowly dripped the melting wax over Keith’s back. 

“Too hot?” The brunette asked, though Keith himself was quick to shake him head, his skin tingling under the splatter of hot wax. 

“No- No, It feels good,” he breathed, shifting the best that he could and trying not to squirm when the next drop hits his skin, the heat both soothing him and riling him up in all the best possible ways. 

He can hear Lance chuckling softly above him, a warm hand slowly rubbing over the flesh of his ass. He gropes at him for a moment, another droplet of heat splashing against the skin of his lower back, before Lance pulls his hand back, a sharp smack ringing through the air and adding another sharp layer of pain to all of the feelings that Keith is experiencing. 

“Fuck!” He hissed, swallowing thickly and gripping at the sheets under his head tightly. A moan slipped out of him at the next drop of wax, the droplets hitting his skin a little faster now. They’ve moved down to hit the skin of his ass, painting a picture of colored wax and reddened skin.    
  
“Mm. This actually manages to make your ass look even better somehow,” Lance breathed, his voice sounding lower, almost rough with arousal. Keith can feel it, as well- feel the hard line of Lance’s cock against the backs of his thighs. 

The entire situation has him soaked, the heat and pain only serving to turn him on more and more the longer Lance is on top of him, spilling wax onto his skin and smoothing those large warm hands over his hips and ass. 

The next drop of wax is bigger and hotter, and he can feel his pussy practically throb when it hits him, tensing up under Lance and letting out a choked little moan. Another light smack to his ass, and Keith is squirming a little, trying to press his thighs together for any sort of friction to his neglected dick. 

“Lance,” he breathes out the other man’s name, panting slightly and fighting back the urge to nearly whine at how turned on he is, “Put the candle up. I want you,” he arches his back the slightest bit, trying to push his hips up and back against Lance’s cock. He can feel the way the other man twitches against him, his hips stuttering forward against Keith’s ass briefly. 

“...Can I have you back here, babe?” He suddenly asks, his hands pressing and rubbing over Keith’s ass again, nearly massaging at him. Keith can’t help but melt into it, sighing after a long moment and nodding his head.    
  


“Yeah. Yeah- You can. Just fuck me… Please?” He hears Lance groan at that, the candle soon blown out. He doesn’t put it to the side yet though, getting those last few drops of melted wax poured over Keith’s skin. A visible shudder runs through his body, and he nearly lets out that building whine at that. 

“So pretty, Keith. Love you so much,” Lance whispers, leaning over him carefully to press light kisses to Keith’s shoulders and up along the side of his neck. “I’m going to pound your ass into the bed so hard, cariño. You’re going to feel it for days.”   
  
Keith cursed at that, nodding his head a little and pressing his hips back into Lance’s eager hands. “Yes. Yes, fuck me. Come on, baby. Need you.” he gasped out, wiggling his hips a little. He couldn’t help but gasp when he felt Lance’s finger circling his rim, already slick with lube.

When had he grabbed that? Keith was definitely out of it, if he hadn’t realized that Lance had already put the candle on their nightstand and grabbed the lube. He hadn’t even processed the pop of the cap, nor the sound of Lance pouring the slick substance over his fingers. 

The digit slowly slid into him, and Keith could feel himself trembling, a low moan slipping from him as his boyfriend slowly fingered him open, almost seeming to purposefully take far longer than he would ever have needed to. It didn’t take that long for Keith to be ready, stretched open and letting out low moans and eager little whines. 

“Come on,” He gasped, groaning and fucking himself back onto Lance’s fingers the slightest bit, “Lance- Want your cock,” There was an answering groan to that one, and the fingers slowly eased out of him, just for Lance to shift, pressing something bigger and hotter to his stretched rim.

“Fuck,” He grunted, slowly pushing into Keith inch by inch, until his hips were flush with Keith’s ass. He ground in deep, making Keith shiver and grasp tighter at the sheets, a low whine leaving him, “Hold on,” was his only warning before Lance began to move, thrusting into the tight heat of Keith’s ass and making him let out a much louder moan. 

“Oh, Shit,” he breathed, pressing his face into the sheets and practically keening at the drag of Lance’s cock along his inner walls. He could feel himself dripping at this point, so turned on that he had no doubt his entire lower half was soaked, and his clit was throbbing in time with Lance’s thrusts, aching for touch that he couldn’t give, with the position they were in. 

What Keith could do, though, was beg and demand for more. More that Lance was far too willing to give. And he definitely did. Lance gave him more and more, pounding hard and fast into Keith’s ass and making him cum not once, or twice, but three times. He had three different orgasms from Lance’s cock alone, reduced to a moaning, teary eyed mess from all of the pleasure overwhelming his system. And by the time Lance finished inside of him and pulled out, he was more than sensitive. 

He twitched under Lance’s touch, though nearly melted into it when the other man massaged at his ass, spreading him open and taking a long moment to admire the sight of his own cum already starting to drip right back out of him. Lance swiped it up with his thumb, spreading it out over Keith’s hole with a faint groan. 

“I fucking love your ass, babe,” Lance chuckled, giving his tender skin one final little swat.    
  



End file.
